The Beginning of a New Love
by Miminaru
Summary: After being rejected and emotionally heartbroken from his childhood friend, he decided whether to give up and move on from loving Rina. As he express his thoughts of his feelings for Rina before he moves on on the school roof top, he meets a mysterious figure while taking a nap. Will he be able to experience a new love or will he keep going back to his beloved childhood friend?
1. Chapter 1: Deep Thoughts

**_Hillo there~~~ This is my first Fanfiction story and I'm kinda nervous while I was posting this story up, but I hope you like it. Boku wa Ookami didn't really talk much about Keita since he's just a side character, but I feel so bad for him for his past failures of trying to "woo" his childhood friend, but it didn't end so well. So I wanted to write a fanfiction about him after the last chapter of the manga. Enjoy~~ :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"I have enough of this…" Keita thought to himself as he returned back home from the Hot Spring trip.

His plan was to ruin Rina's and Ookami's trip by swiping the DVD disc, an adult film that a classmate lend to Ookami before the day of the trip, to a baby video of how to use a pacifier. By disappointing Rina's expectations of Ookami's lust for her, Keita hoped that this would be the way for Rina to recognize Keita as a better man than Ookami. However, the plan backfired when the happy couple came out of the Hot Spring resort with happy and blushing expressions on their faces.

As Keita entered into his room, he dropped his bag by the door and lay on his bed, thinking about the times of his accomplishments in the past with Rina. He thought about the time when he protected Rina from the embarrassment of when a boy filled her skirt to see her panties back in elementary school but he was caught peeping at her skirt as well. He frowned as he refreshed his memory and ignored that memory to continue to his next accomplishment. Second was the time when he won the basketball game against Ookami and whoever won the match would be with Rina, but Rina chose Ookami at the end, which made Keito felt that it didn't matter even after winning the match. Keito closed his eyes tightly as the memory was slowly flowing through his head and covered his eyes with his arm. He then remembered the time he gave Rina red roses for her birthday and kissed her during the barbeque, hoping that she would accept his feelings. In the end, they were both turned down and it left him feeling that he was invisible in Rina's eyes. The thought of his past failures one after another made him felt hopeless and heartbroken.

"All of those times that I did for her were for nothing…" Keito murmured.

He turned over to his side and thought about what he should do from now on. All of the things he did for his childhood friend had failed and wondered about what to do now. He thought about it for a couple minutes to the point that his face was frowning. He took a deep sigh and sat up on his bed.

"I'll decide that the Monday we head back to school whether to continue going after her or give up and move on…"

He took a peek at his clock sitting on his bed shelf and it read 6:48 PM. He wasn't in the mood of eating decided to just head to bed to get his mind off of everything and let it come to him the next day. He jumped off the bed and head to his drawers, changing into a plain white shirt and navy sweat pants and head straight to bed. As he got comfortable under the covers, thought about Rina one last time and slowly closed his eyes.

"Tomorrow will decide everything…"

He shut off his head of everything and wondered into deep slumber about what tomorrow will happen.

The next morning came in a flash as Keita's alarm clock rang in his ears. He grumbled under the covers to block the alarm clock, but it didn't work. He turned over to his side and kicked the covers off of him. He touched the sharp pain on his forehead with his hand and looked at the clock. It was 7:30 AM, leaving him only enough time to brush his teeth, change and head to school before being late for school. He headed to the bathroom, rushed on brushing his teeth and changed into his school uniform. As he took a look at his reflection in the mirror, he thought about what he told himself last night and reminded himself of his objective of that day.

"This is it… Let's see what happens today," Keito murmured to himself.

He grabbed his school bag and left the house in a flash. As he speed walk to school he checked his phone for the time and it read 7:45 AM.

"…Dammit! Needa run now!"

He started running to school as fast as possible before he could hear the final bell. It would take him twenty minutes to walk to school from his place, but if he ran to school, he would be able to make it. After running a couple blocks and a primary school building, he was able to see the school gates ahead of him. He grabbed his phone from the pocket again and it read 7:55 AM. After the shock of the time, he started sprinting to the gates before he could even comment about how late he was. He could feel his sweat on his forehead, but it didn't matter to him and just kept on running to the gate. He ran straight through the gate and didn't even bother to greet the teacher that was in charge of closing the gates that morning. He didn't stop running and entered the school before the final bell. As ran up the stairs and through the hallway, he finally reached his classroom. He heard the final bell and bent down the catch his breath before entering the room. He took one last deep breath and walked into the classroom, where his classmates are still waiting for their teacher to arrive.

He was relieved that he wasn't late and went to his seat and leaned on his desk to take a rest from all the running. He buried his head in his arms for a while, but took a peek at the top left corner of the classroom, where his childhood friend, Rina, was sitting at. She was there of course and sitting at her desk and that made Keita had a warm feeling inside, but the feeling faded away when he spot Ookami sitting next to her and having a conversation about something he wouldn't know. He couldn't stand the sight of the couple and buried his face in his arms again to hide his expression. The teacher arrived to the classroom and took role. As Keita's surname was announced, Keita's hand raised as a sign that he was present. The teacher moved on to the rest of the students and started on the lecture of the day. He couldn't take the feeling of seeing them together during the whole lecture and decided to sleep through the whole thing as he thinks about what he could do to get Rina's attention before he make his decision. He drifted off into his dreamland as he hears the teacher's lectures slowly fades away in his head.

It was brunch time and Keita was up and ready to prepare for his final move before he makes a decision. He looked around the whole school in search for Rina on the floor of their classroom and couldn't find her anywhere. It was halfway through the brunch break and as he was about to give up in search for her, Rina was outside sitting on the bench by herself. Keita was thrilled to finally see her alone and this was his chance to speak with her. Before he could move in inch to meet with her, Ookami arrived and sat next to Rina, making Keito's hopes slowly fade away. He couldn't hear their conversation, but he could see their facial expression about the conversation. He leaned forward on the window seal and watched the couple from afar. The couple was having a fun time and he could tell just by looking at them.

While Keita was looking out the window, a girl was walking in the direction of where he was as she was sipping her juice box in her hand. As she was walking toward to her classroom, she spotted Keita looking out the window in sorrow and wondered what he was upset about as she walked pasted him. She took a look outside of where Keita was facing and saw the couple looking happily together on the bench. She turned her head to look back at Keita and she saw a crimpled smile on his face with deep sadness in his eyes. He took a deep breath and turned toward to opposite direction of where the girl was.

"I give up…" Kaito mumbled to himself and started walking to back to his classroom.

The girl was close enough to hear what he mumbled about and looked back at the couple as they were about to head back to the classroom.

"That sucks…" the girl thought to herself as she walked to her classroom before the school bell rang ending the brunch break.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soo, how was it? Was it great? Interesting? I hope so, I'm going to be writing the next chapter as soon as I finish posting this chapter. Look forward to it :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Strange

_**Hi everyone~~~ So, I finished the second chapter of this fanfiction. It took me a while to work on this chapter since I had a hard time trying to portray the new character's thoughts and how I want her to act. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The lunch bell rang and Keita was still in the middle of his nap as his classmates started scattering around the classroom to enjoy their lunch. A classmate noticed Keita was still sleeping and quietly walked over to him to wake him up.

"Oi, Tachiyama…" the classmate said as he tapped Keita on the shoulder, but Keita didn't budge.

"Hey…" the classmate tried again, but instead lightly shoved him on the shoulder.

Keita slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his chair from the shove.

"It's lunch time," the classmate said to Keito, "Do you want to join us? We're gonna go get some bread."

"Mmm, no thanks… You guys go ahead," Keito was still half asleep as he looked back at his classmate.

The classmate nodded as his response and left the classroom with a couple people with him. Keita stood up from his chair and looked around the classroom for Rina. Rina wasn't around and so was Ookami but he wasn't surprised about it. Keita sighed and started walking out of the classroom to be alone on his lunch break.

"What am I doing..?" Keita thought to himself remembering what he did in the classroom earlier.

Keita started walking through the hallway filled with students and up the stairs to the school roof top. He figured that some fresh air would help him get his mind off of Rina. As he arrived to the roof top door, he entered the roof top and closed the door behind him. The rooftop was quiet with some gentle wind blowing in the air. There were some wooden benches around for students to enjoy their lunch and the view of the city around the school. Keita didn't spot anyone in sight and decided that this would be a good place to let out his feelings before he gives up on her. He took a deep breath and started speaking in a loud manner.

"I've been in love with you ever since we were kids!" Keito yelled at the sky, imaging that the world would listen to his last confession, "I tried many times to get to your heart, but they all failed… You've been so blunt about my feelings until just recently and now you're with that wolf guy! I just wished you would've realized my feelings before he arrived…"

As he was about to continue expressing his feelings, he was interrupted when something was moving at the corner of his eye. He turned to one of the wooden benches facing the opposite of him and noticed an arm on the bench. Slowly, he spotted a person's head from behind the bench as the person sat up on the bench. Keita adjusted his vision and focused them to the person on the bench. He could tell that the person is a girl with long black hair with bangs covering her forehead. He was enchanted by her beauty as he continued staring at the girl until he realized that she was there when he expressed his feelings earlier. His faced turned pale and decided to the question the girl to confirm his thoughts.

"D-Did you hear everything I said just now?" Keita asked with hesitation.

The girl emotionlessly stared at Keita as he was sweating in his armpits. She could tell that he was nervous to the bones.

"... You mean about the part where you liked your childhood friend and hated her being with that wolf guy that everyone's been talking about around the school when he transferred and wished that she would've realized your feelings earlier?" the girl said with a blank expression.

Keito dropped his mouth as his face turned red from the girl's response. He wasn't expecting her response would be down to every detail. He tilted down his head and turned to the side to hide his embarrassment.

"Well… This is embarrassing…" Keito said, "Laugh if you want, I don't care anymore."

The girl was still staring at Keita and there was silence in the roof top. Keito was curious of the girl's expression and decided to take a peek at the girl but as he looked up at the girl, the girl was holding her laugh with a grin on her face.

Keita was shocked and furious of her reaction and decided to defend from his humiliation.

"Why are you even here in the first place?!" Keita asked as his face turned red from embarrassment.

"I was taking a nap and it was great until you arrived," the girl answered as she grabbed a juice box from the floor.

"Well, excuse me for interrupting your nap then! Who takes naps these da-" A loud grumble interrupted his sentence. The grumbling sound came from Keita's stomach, making him realized that he didn't have lunch yet. The girl looked at Keita, to his stomach and to Keita again as she sips her juice box. She sighed, went down and grabbed the two buns wrapped in a plastic bag she left on the floor. She sat back up on the bench and showed the two buns to Keita, giving him the sign that the girl was giving it them him. Keita's eyes lit up and grab the two buns from her hand.

"Thanks!" Keita said with a happy grin on his face as he sat next to the girl, "Time to eat!"

He started opening the first bun and gobbled it up in a minute. The girl looked at him still sipping her juice and looked straight at the town view. Keita was enjoying his buns and looked back at the girl as she was daydreaming into the view.

"By the way, my name's Tachiyama Keita. What's yours?" Keita asked as he moved on to his second bun.

The girl finished her juice box and crushed it in her hand to drink the last bit of the juice before she throws the box away.

"… Fujimoto Anika," Anika said bluntly as she threw the juice box to the trash can next to her.

Both and Keita and Anika turned to each other, stared for a while and decided to turn to the view of the town to avoid the awkward silence between them.

"What are you gonna do now?" Anika asked Keita, making him jump from the sudden sound.

After realizing that the sound came from Anika, he leaned back on the back of the bench and looked up at the sky.

"Mmm, well, I'm going to give up," Keita answered, "I mean, I don't see any point of trying to continue. I know she loves him and how happy they're together just by looking at them."

Keita sighed as he remembered the couple sitting on the bench during brunch, "I wasted my whole life thinking that I'll have a chance with her and now…"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he tried to control his feelings. Anika looked over at Keita and realized he was facing the floor. She looked back at the view and sighed.

"Yeah you tried so many times and she still didn't see your side," Anika said emotionlessly.

Keita heard her comment and although he knew that all of his past actions failed, hearing it from someone else was more painful.

"But it wasn't really a waste…" Anika continued on her comment, "you did your best and that should be enough."

Keita froze for a while from Anika's comment. Her comment struck him at the heart with full of comfort. Still stunned from her comment, Keita turned to Anika. As Anika turned to Keita, she gave him a small smile. Keita was surprised to see a warm smile on Anika's face. In Keita's eyes, her smile was heart-warming that it made him feel warm inside. His cheeks turned slightly pink from her beautiful smile as the atmosphere around her smile was filled with pink and sparkles. The atmosphere faded away when Anika's smile was gone.

"What's wrong?" Anika asked noticing Keita's face started turning pink.

"I-It's nothing," Keita answered while looking at the opposite direction from her to hide his blush.

"….Well, whatever," Anika commented as she got off the bench, "I'm heading back."

Anika went through her skirt pocket and took out something that was in her hand.

"Open your hand," Anika demanded.

Keita hesitated for a moment but opened his hand revealing his palm at the end. Anika dropped a piece of candy that was in her hand to Keita's palm. The candy was in a light green wrapper with a small picture of a cartoon turtle.

"See you around," Anika said as she walked back into school to head to class.

Keita looked back at Anika as she walked down the stairs. He looked at the candy in his palm, opened it and popped it into his mouth as his snack. He looked back up into the sky as a way to release himself from his depressing mood. He thought about his first impression of Anika as the clouds slowly past by in the sky. _Strange_ was the first word he thought of when he thought about of her and her response to his confession. He could never think of any other word that would describe her. He got up from the bench and started heading back to his classroom as the bell rang ending the lunch break.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soo, how was it? Hehehe, I'm pretty sure this will lead to something more than this, but yeah. I'll work on the next chapter ASAP. :)<br>**_


	3. Chapter 3: Incompatible

**Hi, guys~~! I'm so sorry for the delay for this chapter. I was occupied with classes and everything. I hope you'll forgive me. After my schedule is calmed down, I was finally able to type up the third chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It is 3:00 PM, the time when school is over. Some students started packing their belongings while others were talking to other students about their day and plans later. While the students are doing their own business, Keita was sleeping on his desk again. The noise of the classroom didn't bother Keita from his nap. He was in deep slumber until a classmate decided to wake him up. The classmate nudged Keita from his slumber at the shoulder. Keita didn't budge, like always, and the student decide to nudge him hard than before. Finally, Keita woke up and looked at the classmate that woke him up. It was the same classmate that woke him up during lunch.

"Mmm, what is it…?" Keita asked with drowsy eyes.

"Dude… You've been sleeping the whole day today," the classmate pointed out, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just lack of sleep."

"If that's the case, then you should've just stayed home today instead of coming to school."

Keita had thought of doing that when he woke up that morning but he knew the reason why he decided to go to school. He had to make the decision about Rina but he couldn't say that to the classmate. Keita sat up from his desk to gather his belongings.

"It's fine. I'm here because of attendance anyways," Keita said to his classmate, "I'm heading out now, see you tomorrow."

Keita left the classroom without hearing the classmate's farewell. He headed to the shoe lockers to switch his indoor shoes with his outdoors. As he switched his shoes, he spotted someone familiar on his far left getting their shoes from the locker. He recognized the long black hair and the juice box in the girl's hand. The girl noticed someone was looking at her and turned to the direction. She noticed Keita staring at her and showed a straight face.

"Can you stop staring..? I'm starting to feel like you're more of a stalker than someone that has his heart broken now…" Anika said to Keita as she sips from her juice box.

"I-I wasn't staring!" Keita defended himself, "I just noticed you were next me, that's all!"

"Uh-huh… Creep…"

Keita heard Anika's comment and was planning to talk back to her but decided to just ignore her comment.

"Ugh… Why are you here?" Keita asked to change the subject.

"My shoe locker's here," Anika replied, "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all!"

Keita decided to drop the conversation and leave without a farewell. He started marching toward to the school gate to go home. After reaching a certain distance away from Anika, he walked in a normal pace and put his hands in his pockets to take his time to head home. He wanted to be by himself for a little bit before he reached home. As he reached the entrance of the primary school, he noticed someone was behind him. He suddenly turned and was shocked to see who it was.

"Why the hell are you following me?!" Keita barked at the person with an angry face.

"I'm not following you, my house is just in the same direction," Anika said with a straight face as she stood beside the brick wall that surrounds the primary school, "I'm not a creep like you."

"Will you stop that already?"

Anika looked away from his comment as Keita kept yapping at her. Anika sighed and looked back at Keita with an annoying facial expression.

"Can you be a little quieter…? You're in front of the primary school and scaring the kids…" Anika said as she looked towards the school.

Keita stopped his yapping as he noticed the kids and the staffs staring at him with concern. He turned pale and apologized to them of the commotion. He looked back at Anika with an annoying face.

"This is your fault!" Keita blamed as he pointed at Anika.

"You were the one yelling in the first place…" Anika said as she plugged her ears from Keita's yelling.

"Ugh… Forget it. See you," Keita said as he starts walking home.

As Keita tried to conflict with Anika, his frustration grew. He decided to just leave it as it is and started speed walking home.

"That girl… She may have a pretty face but her personality is terrible…" Keito thought to himself as he walks away from Anika.

As Keita walked farther and farther away from Anika, mumbling about her personality, Anika sighed and leaned against the brick wall. She took out her phone from her skirt pocket to check the time that read 3:10 PM and returned it into the pocket. Anika looked up at the sky and was lost in thought.

"… Five more minutes…" Anika said softly to herself as she sees the clouds floating by.

In due time, Keita arrived at the front gate of his house. He stood there for a couple minutes and looked up at his two story house. The house was white with black outlines, including the front door, windows and the roof. The front yard of the house was filled with grass with some flower beds alongside of the gate walls. He opened the gates and walked up to the front door as he reached for his keys in his pocket.

After closing the front door, he took off his shoes as he announced that he's home. Nobody replied, meaning that he's the first to return home. He remembered that his father was on a business trip while his mother was hanging out with their neighbors. He walked up the stairs to head to his room. As soon as he reached his room, he dropped his backpack next to his desk and changed out of his school uniform into a t-shirt with jeans. He wasn't in the mood to do some homework and decided to relax a little bit. He jumped on his bed and leaned back looking at the ceiling.

As he dozed off into space, Rina's face kept on popping up in his head. He knew that it will take some time for him to completely get over Rina. He sat up on his bed to get his head straight. _Will I be able to move on_ is what he's more concerned about. He frowned from his conflicting thoughts and decided that maybe doing some homework would keep him occupied. He sat at his desk and gathered the materials needed from his backpack. As he looked over the homework, he looked confused.

"I don't remember doing this problem before…" Keita mumbled to himself as he looked at the math problems.

After looking through his notes in past lectures, he realized that the homework was based on the lecture that was taught that day. He looked over his clock and it read 3:54 PM. He sighed deeply and looked exhausted of how much work he's going to have to do. He got started by taking out his textbook and looked though the examples and steps to solve the equations in his homework.

"This is going to be a long day…" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you guys like it? This chapter is kinda short and a little slow (I think...). While I was typing this chapter, I was thinking about what would be Anika's problem and after thinking about it for awhile, I got it. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I finish typing it. So, look forward to it :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Red Scores

**Hiyyaa~~! Soo, I had finished and uploaded the forth chapter~~! I kinda had a hard time trying to figure out how to start this chapter, but I finally got it. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy~~! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**

"Okay, pencils down."

After hearing those words from his Sensei, Keita released a heavy sigh as he passed up his test. The test was based on yesterday's lecture, the day that he slept the whole time period. He knew that as soon as he receive the test results, he will get a lecture with his teacher of how low his test score is and sure enough, he was called later that day by his sensei.

"Tachiyama… Tell me you have a good excuse for this score…" Sensei said with disappointment.

"I-It's just one test score, it's no big deal," Keita respond with an exhausted face.

"It's not just one test score," Sensei said as he took out a stack of papers from his desk drawer, "It's a whole bunch of them!"

As soon as Sensei spread the papers on his desk, Keita realized what he was talking about. The papers on the desk were his past examinations and the scores for each and every one of them were a score of 50 or below. Keita was shocked of how many red marks were on each paper as his Sensei continued with his lecture.

"Are you an idiot in math or something?" Sensei asked with a concern face, "Your other subjects are about average though."

"I'm not an idiot!" Keita defended himself.

"Then prove to me on the next test. If you don't, then its supplementary school for you," Sensei said with an evil face.

As Sensei dismissed Keita from the teacher's office, Keita walked back to his classroom in a depressing mood. If he goes to supplementary school, he'll have less time for himself. It wouldn't really matter that much to him since in the past years, his spare time was to come up with ways to have Rina acknowledge his feelings for her. Now that he chose to move on, he has nothing else to do. However, if he has to go to supplementary school, since his weakest subject is math, he'll eventually fail and end up staying a grade behind. The feeling of having to repeat a grade haunted him. He decided to start taking it seriously by studying math as soon as possible.

"I'll start tomorrow…" He thought to himself.

As he opened the classroom door, he noticed Rina and Ookami are not in their desk. He's not really surprised since its lunch time at the moment. He didn't feel like eating in the classroom again and decided to go to the roof top to enjoy your lunch alone. He grabbed his sandwich that he bought on the way to school from his backpack and started walking to the roof top. He still felt depressed from deciding to get over Rina and figured that not seeing her would be a start of moving on.

He reached the roof top and sat on a bench. He opened up his sandwich and started munching on it as he looked at the town view. He dozed off wondering what he could think of to have Rina out of his head but the more he thought of ways to move on, the more he thought about Rina. He started frowning from this idea and yapped about how stupid he was that he didn't realized that he already finished his sandwich. After releasing his anger and finishing his sandwich, he started feeling tired and sleepy.

"…Maybe a short nap will help me calm down," Keita said to himself.

He lie on the bench and adjusted his position in a comfortable way. He looked up at the sky for a minute to admiring the nice blue color with some white clouds floating by him. He took a deep breath and released it as he closed his eyes. He snoozed away in his dream world as the lunch bell rang, giving a warning that lunch will be over soon.

A couple hours had passed since Keita took his nap. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the sky is still a nice blue color. He took out his phone from his pocket to check the time and it read 2:58 PM.

"Crap… I missed the afternoon classes!" Keita said as he sat up on the bench.

He got off the bench and slowly started walking back to his classroom. As he reached his classroom floor, the school bell rang as a sign that class was over. Students came out of their classrooms, feeling relieved that the day was over. Keita reached his classroom, gathered his belongings and was about to head out until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Tachiyama," a classmate greeted Keita as he turned toward his classmate, "We're planning to go karaoke. Wanna come?"

"Mmm, no thanks. Maybe next time," Keita answered.

"Oh, okay then. Are you sure you're feeling okay? You've been like this since yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm fine. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya."

Keita left the classroom while his classmate joined up with his friends to karaoke. Shortly after, Keita arrived in front of his shoe locker. By the time he switched his shoes, Anika arrived to her shoe locker. Both Keita and Anika made eye contacted while they were slipping on their shoes. Keita noticed that her school bag is opened and her materials were close to falling out of her bag.

"Hey, your bag is open," Keita pointed out to Anika, "Your stuff is going to fall out."

"Oh… really?" Anika asked with no concern as she looked at her bag.

"Yes, it is."

Anika started stuffing all of her materials deep into her bag and tried to zip it closed. As she was zipping it closed, a piece of paper fell out of her bag as she was exiting the school building.

"Hey, you!" Keita shouted at Anika as he picked up the paper, "You dropped this, you id-"

Keita noticed that the paper he picked up was a math exam with a score of a 94. He was shocked of how high the score was. While still looking at the paper, Anika came back to Keita for her paper.

"Oh, thanks," Anika said as she grabbed her paper out of Keita's hand, "Bye."

Anika turned back to head home until she felt a pull from her bag. She turned around, frightened by the pull and noticed that Keita was behind her.

"Do you tutor?" Keita asked as he looks down at her, noticing that she is short than him by a couple inches.

"What…?" Anika asked with confusion.

"I asked if you tutor! I'm actually going to fail math if I don't pass my next test."

"Ask your friends or something."

"I can't… They're total idiots!"

"…Why should I help you?"

"Because you're the only one I can depend on," Keita pleaded, "Please?"

Anika looked at Keita as he pleads for help. Keita showed his puppy eyes at her, making it hard for Anika to refuse him.

"What's in it for me?" Anika asked.

Keita thought really hard for a while as Anika waited patiently for his answer. He noticed that she always drink from a juice box.

"I'll buy you that juice you always drink for a week," Keita answered.

"…That's not enough for helping you with math," Anika said with a tough face.

"Then with lunch, buy or hand-made. You choose!"

Anika looked away from Keita and paused for a minute, thinking whether Keita's wager was enough or not. She looked back at Keita and noticed that he's desperate and let out a sigh.

"Fine… We'll start tomorrow. BUT only during lunch and after school after 3:15. Got it?" Anika demanded.

Keita's face lit up from Anika's answer.

"Yes, thank you!" Keita said as he hugged Anika tightly, "You're a lifesaver!"

"…Can you let me go? I can't breathe…" Anika said softly to Keita.

Keita realized that he suddenly hugged Anika and quickly released her from his hug. He apologized as Anika fixed her posture.

"Remember, tomorrow. I'll meet you at the library," Anika said as she walked out of the school building with a wave.

Keita watched Anika as she slowly walks away from him. He was filled with joy that he was able to find someone to help him with his math. He started walking back home in a good mood as if he accomplished something. As he walked back home, the sky started turning into an orange and later a dark blue color as the day ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe~~! So how was it? I hope it's to your liking :) This chapter is actually a little bit longer that the past chapters. I had to think of a way for Keita and Anika to spend more time together and this set up is one of it. Anyways, thank you for reading and hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon :)<strong>


End file.
